Hello, I'm Jasper
by butterfly1415
Summary: Leah breaks down at Emily's and Sam's wedding. JasperxLeah, EmilyxSam


**"Hello, I'm Jasper"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Trust me, if I did you would notice.**

**A/N: So, I have fallen for JasperxLeah. Clearly. Completely. They just fit together. Well, I'm gonna save you from my ramblings: Here you go. Enjoy:**

Jasper couldn't remember when he had fell in love with her. It seemed like it was ages ago. It felt like that as well. It was as if he hadn't lived at all until he met Leah Clearwater.

They had met when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. Leah had watched over Jacob, almost like she was his older sister, or his Alpha. She cared about him. She came every day when Jacob was there, and supported him. Jasper had watched her in curiosity. When Leah saw that Jacob looked at Bella, she always lay a hand on his shoulder, to remind him that she knew how he felt.

Jasper had felt her pain. Her pain over seeing Jacob, her friend, like this. Her pain over the reminder of Sam. Jacob's situation reminded her of her own. But also this great love. The love for Jacob, as a friend. He had felt how much she cared about him. She obviously didn't like being in their house, but she did it anyway. Jasper was impressed. He had felt love before, compassion and sacrificing as well, but Leah's emotions was stronger than anyone he had felt before. Therefore, he grew fascinated of the young quileute wolf.

At Sam's and Emily's wedding, where to Jasper had decided to come out of bare boredom, he felt Leah's pain again. She watched the ceremony through gritted teeth. She didn't show it though. Every time someone looked at her, she smiled. But her pain was overwhelming. When they kissed, Leah's pain was allconsuming. Jasper wanted to fall to his knees. This pain was more than he could handle. He was surprised Leah didn't break down.

Leah was stronger than anyone he had been near. Anyone he had felt. She fought her pain, hid it. At the end of the reception, Leah disappeared. Jasper followed her. He found her under a tree. She was sitting in the grass, her purple dress flowing out underneath her. The shoes lay beside her. She had curled up, her knees under her chin.

Jasper sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker?" Leah hissed. Jasper didn't reply.

"Come on, bloodsucker. Answer me" Leah gritted her teeth.

"I'm just sitting here. I felt your pain, Leah" Jasper said, quietly.

Leah seemed to accept that as an answer and they sat in silence. Jasper could feel Leah calming down. The pain was still there. But it was worse when she had to watch them. Suddenly, Leah turned towards her and reached out her hand.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater" she said.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock" she didn't ask why his name wasn't Cullen, like everyone else he had told his name.

"I wanted to introduce us properly" Leah explained. Jasper just nodded and they returned to their little worlds.

"It hurts" Leah whispered. It was more to herself than to Jasper.

"I know"

"Why did they...Why? Why did they have to kiss..why did he do that..I loved chose her. My best friend."

Jasper let her talk.

"My best friend. Of all people. She chose him...she chose him over..over me..They left me. Both of them...I lose my best friend and my fianceé..in one day..Why did I have to introduce them..Why?..They chose each other over me...they left me..alone" Leah trailed off, and her pain growed.

"Why?" she whispered and buried her face in her hands.

Jasper lay an arm around her, carefully. Leah didn't mind for once. She leaned closer to him and sobbed. Jasper was quiet. He lay his other arm around her and pulled her closer. She grabbed his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

Jasper felt sorry for her. He send waves of comfort over her. Jasper saw a movement out of the corber of his eye. It was Emily and Sam. They both stopped when they saw them. Their faces was filled with shock. Emily grabbed Sam's hand. Tears rolled down her face. Sam lay an arm around her. Leah's sobs were clearly audible. Jasper pressed her closer.

"Why?" she yelled and her hands turned into fists. She pounded them against his chest, but since Jasper was almost like stone, it didn't hurt him.

He heard Emily gasp, but luckily Leah didn't. He send her a look that clearly said that she should keep silent.

"Why, Jasper? Why did they leave me? Why did they choose each other over me?" Leah raised her head, and the tears that rolled down her face sparkled in the light. She looked crazy beautiful, even though she was sad. Her dark eyes was clear and her long dark hair fell down her back.

"I don't know, Leah. You'll have to ask them someday" Jasper replied, staring right into her eyes.

Leah laughed. It was a dry, sarcastic laughter.

"Yeah, sure. I just walk up to Sam and tells him that he broke my heart four years ago, and it still hurts. And then I'll ask him why he chose Emily over me. Why he chose my best friend over me. How he could leave me like that. How he could broke my heart. How he could force me to watch him kiss her. How he could make me lose my best friend. How he could make her leave me. Sure, bloodsucker. I'll do that" Leah laughed again. Her tears still rolled.

"It's Jasper. Jasper Whitlock" he said, softly.

She looked at him, confused, then smiled.

"Sure. Hey, Jasper, I'm Leah" she reached out her hand again. He took it. Her hand was small, delicate with soft russet skin.

"You know we have to do this every time you call me bloodsucker, right?" he said.

"Yeah. We'll probably be introduced a hell lot of times, then" she grinned.

Jasper smiled. He pushed her hair out of her eyes. Leah stared at him. Jasper smiled again, and this time, Leah smiled back.

She leaned back against the tree, Jasper's arm still around her. Jasper heard Emily and Sam walk away.

"Jasper?" Leah asked

"Hmm?" Jasper replied.

"You like me or something?" asked Leah.

"I guess you can say that" Jasper answered.

"Nice" Leah murmured and fell asleep against the tree.

"Thank you" she whispered before she fell asleep.

Jasper just stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If not, well, that's just that. Be kind and leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
